Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Dildo is, as his name implies, a dildo. He is Bob's best friend, and one of the main protagonists of the series and the tertiary antagonist-turned-anti hero of ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie''. For many shows he has acted as co-host for the show with Bob, such as ''Lyle The Kindly Viking'' and [[Where's God When I'm S-Scared?|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?]]. He was replaced as host in [[Josh and the Big Wall|''Josh and the Big Wall]] and ''Abe And The Amazing Promise'' by Junior Asparagus and in ''Sumo of the Opera'' by the little cucumber puppet Lutfi. He also acts as the host for the intermission segment "Silly Songs with Larry". He is also called "Elliot" in ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie''. Larry has also made appearances in another Big Idea series, 3-2-1 Penguins!. A vacuum cleaner that resembles Larry appears in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, with the credits of the episode even crediting Larry the Cucumber as the voice actor for this character. He is also referenced verbally by Kevin in Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt during the "Space Surfing Super Star" song. Gallery Lecture 3.jpg|Larry as Daniel in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? LarryboyNight.jpg|Artwork for Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple Larryboy 013.jpg|Larry-Boy's model from the Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple game (PS2) LarryandBlindLemonLincoln.jpg|From the Silly Song "The Blues with Larry" LarrytheCucumber.jpg LarryBoy.jpg|Bumblyburg PD mugshot Larryboycloseup.jpg|"Master Larry, enough with the puns!" Larrypennilessprincess.jpg|Larry as Capt. Douglas Crewe in The Penniless Princess The Boy With The Shoe.jpg|Flibber-O-Loo Dinomite.jpg Benny.jpg|As Abednego in Rack, Shack & Benny Larry With Black Suit.jpg|Day clothes in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Larry .jpg Moe (wilderness).jpg|Moe and the Big Exit PantsSeller.jpg|From the Silly Song "Pants" Nice Hat.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-10h08m35s91.jpg Larry With Dark Green Nose.jpeg|Promotional material for 3-2-1 Penguins! Sherlock Holmes Concept Art.jpeg|Sheerluck Holmes concept art Larry With Black Cowboy Hat.jpeg|Sweetpea Beauty countertop Larry_2014_vtith.png|Larry The Cucumber 2014 Larry With Blue Hat.png|"Elevenscore and fourteen years ago..." Sven.jpeg|Sven (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Stewart.jpeg|Stewart Green (It's a Meaningful Life) Larry.png Larry The Cucumber 1997-1999.jpeg Ear-a-CornPicture3.png|Ear-a-Corn (Lord of the Beans) Ear-a-CornPicture2.png Ear-a-Corn.png Josh.png|Joshua (Josh and the Big Wall) LarryTheCucumberPicture25.png Larryfunnyface.png LarryTheCucumberPicture24.png LarryTheCucumberPicture23.png MoePicture3.png MoePicture2.png LarryTheCucumberPicture22.png LarryTheCucumberPicture21.png Cowboy Larry.png LarryTheCucumberPicture20.png|I Love My Lips Pirate Larry.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior countertop Larrycloseup2.png LarryTheCucumberPicture19.png Larrycloseup.jpg LarryBoy.png|"I. AM. THAT. HERO!" LarryBoyPicture3.png LarryBoyPicture2.png Larryb.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture18.png LarryTheCucumberPicture17.png LarryTheCucumberPicture16.png Larry With Blue Cap.png Larrycloseup.png LarryTheCucumberPicture15.png|Butler Larry (Madame Blueberry) LarryTheCucumberPicture14.png LarryTheCucumberPicture13.png LarryTheCucumberPicture12.png LarryTheCucumberPicture11.png LarryTheCucumberPicture10.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture9.png Larry-BoyPicture1.png LarryTheCucumberPicture8.png LB14 (LBATRW LarryBoy).jpg CartoonLarry.png|Cartoon Larry (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) Millward Phelps (without hat).jpg|Millward Phelps without his hat LarryTheCucumberPicture7.png LarryTheCucumberPicture6.png LarryTheCucumberPicture4.png LarryTheCucumberPicture5.png LarryTheCucumberPicture3.png LarryTheCucumberPicture2.png LarryTheCucumber.png LarryTheCucumberPicture41.png LarryTheCucumberPicture40.png LarryTheCucumberPicture39.png LarryTheCucumberPicture38.png LarryTheCucumberPicture37.png LarryTheCucumberPicture36.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture35.png LarryTheCucumberPicture34.png LarryTheCucumberPicture33.png LarryTheCucumberPicture32.png Larry the cucumber png by trainboy48-dak4hvm.png LarryTheCucumberPicture28.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture31.png LarryTheCucumberPicture30.png LarryTheCucumberPicture29.png LarryTheCucumberPicture27.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture44.png Huckleberry Larry.png|As Huckleberry Larry LarryTheCucumberPicture42.png LarryTheCucumberPicture46.png LarryTheCucumberPicture45.png LarryTheCucumberPicture48.png LarryTheCucumberPicture47.png LarryTheCucumberPicture52.png LarryTheCucumberPicture51.png LarryTheCucumberPicture50.png LarryTheCucumberPicture49.png Millward.png|Milward Phelps (An Easter Carol) LarryTheCucumberPicture53.png LarryTheCucumberPicture55.png LarryTheCucumberPicture54.png Larry the Cucumber (The End of Silliness (remake)).png LarryTheCucumberPicture56.png LarryTheCucumberPicture57.png JoshPicture1.png JoshPicture2.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture58.png LarryTheCucumberPicture59.png LarryTheCucumberPicture60.png LarryTheCucumberPicture61.png LarryTheCucumberPicture62.png LarryTheCucumberPicture63.png LarryTheCucumberPicture64.png LarryTheCucumberPicture65.png LarryTheCucumberPicture66.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture67.png LarryTheCucumberPicture1.png LarryTheCucumberPicture68.png LarryTheCucumberPicture69.png LarryTheCucumberPicture70.png LarryTheCucumberPicture71.png LarryTheCucumberPicture72.png LarryTheCucumberPicture73.png LarryTheCucumberPicture75.png LarryTheCucumberPicture74.png LarryTheCucumberPicture76.png LarryTheCucumberPicture77.png Larry With A Shoe On His Head.png LarryTheCucumberPicture78.png LarryTheCucumberPicture79.png Minnesota Cuke.png|As Minnesota Cuke LarryTheCucumberPicture80.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture81.png LarryTheCucumberPicture82.png Pirate Larry.jpg|''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' LarryTheCucumberPicture83.png LarryTheCucumberPicture84.png LarryTheCucumberPicture86.png LarryTheCucumberPicture85.png LarryTheCucumberPicture87.png Ear-A-Corn.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture88.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture89.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture93.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture92.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture91.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture90.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture94.jpeg LarryTheCucumber.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture96.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture95.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture97.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture100.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture99.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture98.jpeg Larryangry.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture101.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture102.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture103.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture104.jpeg LarryTheCucumberPicture105.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture106.jpeg Larry With White Hat.jpg Larry With Blue Hat and Red Suit.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture107.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture108.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture109.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture110.jpg Joshua.jpg Butler Larry.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture111.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture112.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture113.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture114.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture115.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture116.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture117.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture118.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture119.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture120.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture121.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture122.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture123.jpg Larry_as_Little_Joe.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture124.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture125.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture126.jpg Larry_as_Duke.jpg|As Duke LarryThecucumberPicture127.jpg BobExplainingtheBibleVerse.png LarrytheCucumbersaysNoThemeSong.jpg BobLarryJunior.jpg 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreatPie.jpg 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreat-1.jpg 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreat-2.jpg 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreat-3.jpg 2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-2.jpg 2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-4.jpg 2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-6.jpg Draft lens3193982module20106982photo 1236735182minnesota cuke.jpg King_George.jpg sven and otar.jpg Merchandise VeggieTalesLarrytheCucumber2002PlushToy.jpg Toys - Veggie Tales - Fisher Price - Larry Boy - Stand Up.jpg VeggieTalesLarrytheCucumber2000PlushToy.jpg LarrytheCucumber2010PlushToy.jpg 31J833QD3nL._SY355_.jpg VeggieTalesLarrytheCucumber1998LyrickStudiosPlushToy.jpg 1_91f78263ecfeecca1264aebfc3378965.jpg VeggieTalesLarrytheCucumberBookmark.jpg DressUpMixLarryPlayset.jpg VeggieTalesJoshandtheBigWallPlayset.jpg VeggieTalesNoahsArkPlayset.jpg Trivia *In early VeggieTales programs, Larry spoke with a heavy lisp. As the series has progressed over the years, the lisp slowly disappeared, and is now non-existent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cucumbers Category:Vegetables Category:Protagonists Category:Niggers